Sauvé par un vampire
by Wevern
Summary: Harry n'est qu'un humain qui a ses faiblesses, ses peurs et ses douleurs. Cependant, dans l'ombre, le prince des vampires, qui n'est autre que Drago Malfoy, fils héritier de la fortune de son père, le surveille.
1. Vivre ou mourir?

**Dislamer ****:**Mes personnages appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling =)

(**NDA** : toutes mes fictions sont corrigées par **dragonichigo** et je la remercie grandement ^^)

* * *

**_Chapitre N°1 : vivre ou mourir ?_**

**_- POV. Harry -_**

Depuis que j'ai tout perdu dans cet accident : mes parents, mon meilleur ami…, je broie du noir. Je fais toujours ces rêves affreux où je revois l'accident, ma mère me serrer dans ses bras pour me protéger en souriant simplement. Le sang qui sortait de la bouche de mon père, la vie qui s'échappait du corps livide de ma mère et ses mots, ses mots qui résonnent, qui font échos dans mon cœur « ne renonces jamais mon fils ».

C'est ce rêve que je fais toutes les nuits, et toutes les nuits je me réveille en hurlant et mes yeux laissent s'échapper de fines larmes qui roule jusqu'à mon cou. Je ne supporte plus cette vie, je ne veux plus dormir, je ne veux plus revoir ces images, j'en ai marre de souffrir pour rien et je vais en finir ce soir. Ce soir il n'y aura plus rien, plus d'images, plus de larmes, plus de sang, plus de moi. De toute façon, personne ne veut de moi, personne ne se soucie de moi, je pourrais bien disparaître que personne ne s'en apercevrais.

J'avance tout droit, sans bruit, j'entends le bruit de la mer qui se fracasse sur les rochers en contre bas, la falaise se rapproche petit à petit et, toujours en silence, des larmes coulent sans arrêt, mes pas s'arrêtant : je n'arrive plus à avancer, quelque chose me retient. Ca me tire en arrière et je tombe, c'est là que j'entends cette voix qui me dit :

- Mais tu es complètement fou !

Cette chaleur, cette douce chaleur étrange, et mes larmes qui coulent de plus en plus. Je pleure, je brise ce silence si délicat, je pleure dans les bras d'un parfait inconnu à la voix douce et chaude, je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Sa main caresse mon visage, puis descends à mon cou, c'est là que je sens une drôle de sensation au niveau de mon cou, puis une douleur aigüe qui va jusqu'à ma nuque et un trou noir, sans rêves, sans images de mort, sans leurs regards, sans ses mots qui résonnent juste du noir, enfin du noir.

**_- POV. Drago -_**

Pourquoi moi, un prince vampire héritier d'une véritable fortune, je me retrouve à suivre cet humain ? Il est beau, et je ne parle pas de ses yeux, d'une couleur indéfinissable, plus beau que la plus belle des pierres précieuses. Juste pour ça vous allez dire, et bien non : il est toujours triste, il pleure chaque soir, il ne parle à personne et personne ne lui parle non plus. Il est si différent des autres humains, si parfait, si… si... hé mais où il va là !

Le voilà qu'il marche vers les falaises, qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? Il pleure encore. Comme toujours il est seul et ces crétins de passants qui ne le regardent même pas, ils ne voient même pas qu'il ne va pas bien et personne ne l'aiderait, non c'est trop dur pour eux de faire une bonne action au moins une fois dans leur vie. Tsss, je hais ces humains imbues de leur petite personne, ils vont voir une fois que je serais roi, et que les vampires reprendront la place qui leur revient de droit, ils feront moins les fiers tiens. Non, non, non, il ne va pas sauter quand même ? Il ne peut pas me faire ça ! Pas à moi ! Je suis un prince et... arrêtes-toi idiot, arrêtes-toi je t'en pris ! Non!

- Mais tu es complètement fou !

Je l'attrape par la taille juste à temps, il pleure de plus en plus mais je ne le relâcherais pas, hors de question. Je tombe par terre, pour un prince ça ne le fait pas mais pour lui je ferais tout, même renier mon sang, mon rang, tout ! Il pleure mais cette fois sa voix sort, alors je caresse doucement son visage, j'espère que ça va le calmer. Pourquoi j'ai envie de le faire mien ? Là tout de suite, pourquoi... Ma main descend doucement jusqu'à son cou et là je craque. J'en peux plus, j'en ai marre de le voir si triste, marre de le voir pleurer tout le temps, marre qu'il soit seul, marre que tout le monde l'ignore, alors je vais lui donner tout ça, tout ce qu'il n'a plus c'est moi qui vais le lui donner. Mes crocs grandissent et je les enfonce dans son cou, sa peau est si douce et légèrement parfumée, son sang est sucré, vraiment incomparable. Son fluide vital coule dans ma gorge, doucement, et il s'endort dans un sommeil où il ne verra rien car il est à présent à moi et dés qu'il sera près, il deviendra mon calice.

**_- POV. Général -_**

Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'Harry dormait, une semaine où Drago veillait sur lui, une semaine où le prince était totalement absent et ignorait ses devoirs mais pour lui rien n'était plus important que lui. Il tournait en rond et était devenu agressif avec un caractère invivable même pour des demi-morts car c'est comme ça que les vampires étaient nommés. Personne ne voulait lui adresser la parole, pour tout dire le premier qui se risquait à entrer dans la chambre ne devait pas trop tenir à son existence pour le faire.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et un froissement de drap fit se redresser en quelques centièmes de secondes le prince à bout de nerf. Il croisa le regard de son protégé et lui sourit doucement en passant sa main sur le front du jeune homme.

- Hé, salut…

- Qui, qui est tu... où je suis et...

- Calmes-toi, tu ne risques rien ici, et c'est plutôt à moi de te demander pourquoi as-tu voulu te suicider ? Tu es fou de vouloir faire ça.

- C'est toi qui m'as sauvé. Pourquoi ? Je ne sers à rien, tout le monde s'en fout de moi, et toi, toi tu me sauves... pourquoi ?

Harry se mit à pleurer et, comme si s'était tout à fait normale, logique même, Drago le prit dans ses bras et commença à lui raconter :

- Chut, si je t'ai sauver c'est parce que je tiens à toi et même si tu ne me crois pas je ferais en sorte de te le prouver. Je ne veux plus te voir pleurer, plus jamais. Je voudrais voir ton sourire, t'entendre rire, c'est tout.

- Juste pour ça ? Tu tiens à moi ? Tu...

Le prince resserra son étreinte comme pour l'empêcher de disparaître. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'Harry ne prenne la parole.

- Tu est qui ?

- Je m'appelle Drago et je suis aussi un demi-mort. Tu as peur ?

- Un vampire... Heu, non tu ne me fais pas peur, pourquoi moi ?

- Tu es différent de tous les autres humains, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai su que tu étais pour moi.

- Pour toi ? Comment ça ?

- Non, enfin, je veut dire que, je sais pas comment te dire ça... Mais tu heu...

- Tu veux parler de mon sang ?

- Oui, non, en partie. Ah! Je m'enfonce.

Il se mit à rire, la voix claire et douce que Drago entendait toujours de loin est juste devant lui. Il rit pour lui. Ca le fit sourire puis sans se rendre compte de ses actes, il le prit dans ses bras. Harry passa par toutes les couleurs en commençant par le blanc, sous le choc, et virant au rouge cramoisie par la suite.

- Dra-Drago, qu'est-ce que...

- Je suis trop content, tu rigoles enfin et rien que pour moi.

- …

Harry ne savait plus quoi penser, son cœur battait plus que normalement, il se sentait bien, heureux, et il se cala contre le torse du vampire. Il était tellement bien qu'il finit par s'endormir et Drago, lui, restait silencieux, le tenant dans ses bras avec un sourire d'une douceur extrême ce qui fit sourire le père de celui-ci qui était entré entre temps.

- Alors c'est lui, ce jeune humain dont tu n'as pas cessé de me parler ?

- Oui, il s'appelle Harry Potter.

- Si c'est lui que tu as choisit alors je respecterais ton choix, il peut rester ici autant de temps qu'il le voudra mais tu devras le protéger des jeunes vampires, certains ne se contrôlent pas très bien.

- D'accord, c'est promis père, merci, merci encore.

- Ah ! Qu'il vienne manger avec nous, expliques-lui les quelques règles d'ici et trouves-lui des vêtements digne de lui : comme tu l'as choisit lui, il est un prince à présent.

- Oui.

Drago sourit : son père avait accepté Harry, il avait dit oui ; il devait maintenant tout dire à Harry et ça c'était plus dur. Tout d'abord il devait réveiller son Harry, alors il caressa doucement ses cheveux et lui chuchota :

- Harry, réveilles-toi. Allez, réveilles-toi mon prince.

- Quoi ! Pourquoi tu m'as appelé « prince » ?

- Je vais tout te dire, alors écoutes bien.

Il répondit d'un signe de tête et se redressa du torse du vampire qui l'en empêcha. Il dût se résoudre et cala son dos contre Drago écoutant.

- Ici je suis un prince : je vais prendre la place de mon père dès que j'aurais atteint ma majorité et, comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, c'est toi que j'ai choisi, cela fait donc de toi un prince, mon prince.

- Moi ? Un prince ? Mais tu es un demi-mort ! Et moi un simple humain !

- Non, je t'ai mordu Harry : ça veut dire que je souhaite faire de toi mon calice, mais tu dois être en accord avec toi-même avant toute chose. Je ne te ferais jamais mon calice si tu ne veux pas.

- Un calice ? Tu veux dire quoi par là ?

- Un calice est un humain ou un autre demi-mort qui partage sa vie avec un vampire de niveaux social plus élevé ou identique. Le vampire de haut rang veille sur lui et il reçoit, pour contre partie, le droit de boire le sang de son calice. Il devient dépendant du sang du calice et le fait de partager sa vie avec lui donne au calice la même durée de vie que le vampire. Un calice peut survivre si son vampire meurt mais si le calice meurt alors le vampire meurt quelques heures après.

- C'est horrible...

- Non, un lien les unie tous les deux : le vampire ressent ce que son calice éprouve, ses peines, sa joie, ses doutes, ses envies, ses douleurs. Ce lien qui les unie est tellement fort qu'ils peuvent parler juste en se regardant, une sorte de télépathie. Le vampire et son calice sont inséparables.

- Ah...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est juste que ça fait bizarre de percer que je suis un prince alors qu'avant j'étais totalement invisible.

- Pour moi tu n'as jamais était invisible Harry. Je ne savais pas comment t'aborder : tu semblais si loin de moi et j'avais peur que tu penses que le fait de te parler était de la pitié alors je restais toujours dans l'ombre mais toujours là. Et j'ai bien fait car tu serais mort si je ne t'avais arrêté.

- Oui, pardon... j'en avais marre mais je suis content que tu m'ais sauvé.

- Moi aussi, et je ne te laisserais plus jamais seul.

- Tu es vraiment un drôle de vampire tu sais, mais d'accord si tu me le promets ?

- Oh oui, je te le promets. Mon père a accepté que tu dînes avec nous, mais pour ça il te faut des habits digne d'un prince. Viens avec moi.

Drago traina Harry jusqu'à sa chambre où il commença à lui faire essayer des dizaines d'habits différent, ce n'est qu'au bout d'une demi-heure qu'Harry était enfin présentable. Il n'avait jamais été aussi beau, un pantalon noir de jais, une chemise de soie d'un rouge sombre magnifique, une veste noire comme le pantalon et des chaussures noires brillantes où on pourrait presque voir son reflet dedans, par contre le plus dur avait été de faire en sorte que ses cheveux daignent ressembler à quelque chose, mais au bout de vingt minutes de combat acharné Drago avait plus ou moins fait quelque chose d'eux.

- Te voilà près pour voir mon père.

- Je, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

- Écoutes, il t'a accepté tu n'as pas à t'en faire, et en plus je serais là.

- Hum…

- Allez, un peu de courage ! Par contre, il y a quelque chose à retenir.

- Ah oui !

- Oui, tu ne dois pas fixer dans les yeux les autres invités sinon ils pourraient le prendre comme un défi. Fais attention aussi à ne pas trop en dire sur toi, et à ne pas être trop indiscret.

- D'accord, mais pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

- Pour éviter que tu te fasses tuer.

- Q-Quoi !

- Haha mais non je rigole, t'en fais pas. C'est juste des règles qu'il faut appliquer lors de ce repas car il y a des personnes très importantes qui seront présente.

- C'est pas drôle...

- Si, tu aurais dû voir ta tête.

- Oh ça va.

Drago attrapa la main d'Harry qui vira au rouge instantanément.

* * *

**Voila donc mon 1er chapitre =)**

**A vos avis =)**


	2. Intense amitié ou autre chose ?

**_Chapitre N°2 : intense amitié ou autre chose ?_**

_- POV. Harry -_

Houla, tout ce monde. En plus ils n'arrêtent pas de me fixer bizarrement. Bon ne pas les regarder dans les yeux et faire attention à ce que je dis. Ne pas les regarder dans les yeux et faire attention à ce que je dis. Et pourquoi Drago me tient la main...

Wouah. Ca doit être le père de Drago : les cheveux d'un blond platine, une prestance incomparable, ça ne peut être que lui… Et je suis sensé lui dire quoi moi ?

- Ah ! Tu dois être Harry.

- …

- Pourquoi regardes-tu le sol ? Il est si beau que ça ?

- Heu...

- Calmes-toi, on ne va rien te faire. Allez, redresses la tête.

Bon fais quelque chose, allez Harry un peu de courage. Je finis par redresser la tête, mes yeux croisant ceux de Drago avant de se diriger sur ceux de son père. Un « hum » qui voulait dire plein de chose arriva aux oreilles de Drago qui se mit à grogner. Pourquoi grogne-t-il ? Qu'es-ce qu'il se passe là ?

C'est quoi ce regard ? On dirait qu'il va lui sauter dessus, le tuer et je ne veux même pas imaginer la suite. Ce repas va être mouvementé et je suis sûr que je vais être le centre de ce conflit. Pff quelle histoire… Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de vouloir sauter ? Tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé, mais en même temps je n'aurais jamais rencontré Drago. Finalement j'ai bien fait, car lui au moins il me vois, mais je doute qu'on reste longtemps comme ça.

Je me demande pourquoi je ne lui ai pas répondu... Pourtant il n'a pas l'air si méchant. Tiens ! En parlant de lui, le voilà qui s'approche. Mais pourquoi Drago lui jette des regards assassins ?

- Harry Harry, tu as vraiment un sublime regard tu sais ?

- PERE !

- Oh Drago, calmes-toi : je ne vais pas te le voler.

- Tsss, alors cesses de te comporter comme cela, tu te ridiculises.

- Serais-tu possessif mon fils ?

- N-Non ! N-n'importe quoi.

Drago avait prit une teinte rosée, il était trop mignon comme ça... Mi-mignon ! Mais pourquoi je pense ça moi ! C'est pas logique, pas normal, pas possible...

- Drago tu es aussi rouge que notre invité, tu le sais ?

Aussi rouge que moi ? Ah moi et mes pensées tordues. Tsss et voilà que tout le monde rit, la honte... Drago est autant gêné que moi... Pourquoi je ne peux pas devenir invisible ou tout petit ?

_- POV. Drago -_

De un il est trop beau, de deux je suis sûr que mon père ne va pas rater cette occasion pour me ridiculiser devant tout le monde. Mais pourquoi je l'ai défié ? Ce jour-là j'aurais dû rester au lit tiens… Et de trois, il est à moi pour toujours ! Mais comment je vais faire pour... J'ai trouvé !

- Attention, mon père entre en action, il veut quoi ?

- Ah tu dois être Harry ?

Non c'est un fantôme… Qui veux-tu qu'il soit puisque tu l'as vu tout à l'heure idiot ? Hihi Harry ne lui répond pas, ça va lui faire les pied tiens.

- Pourquoi regardes-tu le sol ? Il est si beau que ça ?

Hé ! D'où tu lui parles comme ça toi ? Tu vas voir, je vais te le faire manger le sol moi, tu ne vas rien comprendre !

- Heu...

- Calmes-toi, on ne va rien te faire. Allez, redresses la tête.

Heu… On est des vampires et lui un humain, mais sinon on ne va rien lui faire... Ca ne rassure même pas, mais quel idiot… Et dire que c'est mon père...

- Harry Harry, tu as vraiment un sublime regard tu sais ?

Là j'en ai marre.

- PERE !

- Oh Drago calmes-toi : je ne vais pas te le voler.

- Tsss, alors cesses de te comporter comme cela, tu te ridiculises.

- Serais-tu possessif mon fils ?

- N-Non ! N-n'importe quoi.

Super ils se foutent tous de moi... Je ne suis pas possessif, non, c'est juste que...

- Drago tu es aussi rouge que notre invité, tu le sais ?

- Rou-rouge ? Non heu... Impossible... Mais…

_- POV. Général -_

Harry et Drago s'installèrent sous les regards amusés de tous les invités, le blond se promettant de se venger de son père. Le repas se passa sous les regards assassins de Drago et sous celui, légèrement gêné, d'Harry. Par chance, ou malchance, le père de Drago avait refusé de céder une chambre pour loger Harry, il se retrouva donc à dormir dans la chambre de Drago.

- Heu… Désolé de devoir t'imposer ma présence.

- Tu ne t'imposes pas Harry, je dois même avouer que ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là.

- Vraiment ?

- Bien sûr, tu pensais vraiment que tu allais me déranger ?

- Et bien, je ne suis pas vraiment utile et en plus par ma faute ils ont rit de toi...

- Non ! Arrêtes de dire que tu es inutile, et puis d'abord si je pensais ça de toi je ne t'aurais pas sauvé la vie. De plus, tu n'y es pour rien pour tout à l'heure : c'est à cause d'un stupide défit que je lui ai lancé... je le regrette maintenant.

Harry se mit à rire en l'entendant. Sa voix clair était vraiment superbe, à un tel point que Drago aurait voulut l'enregistrer.

- J'adore t'entendre rire... Ta voix est si clair, si belle...

- Pourquoi es-tu si triste ?

- Pour rien, je suis juste un peu nostalgique.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- On va dire que je m'entends bien avec mon père, mais je n'ai jamais connut ma mère. De plus, une très ancienne querelle m'a fait grandir trop vite et je n'ai jamais eu de véritables amis. On s'approchait de moi pour mon rang, pour être bien vu, pour dire : hein t'as vu, je suis ami avec Drago Malfoy… Mais le pire de tout, ce sont ceux qui sont gentils pendant un certain temps puis qui tentent après de me tuer ou kidnapper. Donc ma vie n'est pas très envieuse...

Harry le prit dans ses bras, resserrant son étreinte autour de ses épaules. Drago, lui, était paralysé devant la réaction du brun. Il se laissa aller, calant sa tête contre le cou d'Harry et passant ses mains sur le dos de ce dernier.

- C'est injuste ce qu'ils t'ont fait... C'est horrible…

- C'est comme ça. Mais toi tu es différent : tous les autre humain t'ont toujours ignoré mais toi tu as tenu bon, tu m'as donné un peu d'espoir. Mais quand tu as tenté de te suicider, j'ai...

- Chut... Je ne recommencerais jamais, je te le promets. En plus, maintenant que je t'ai rencontré, que je sais que quelqu'un tient à moi, je ne te laisserais jamais.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Tu m'as parlé de devenir ton calice... Et je me demandais comment...

- Il y a trois liens : le premier a été fait quand je t'ai mordu le second est un échange de sang et il faudra que tu boives mon sang quant au troisième, il s'agit d'un tatouage magique qui sera identique au mien et devrait être fait en même temps.

- Et ça change quoi ?

- Comment ça ?

- Par rapport à mon corps.

- Ton apparence va changer en mieux mais c'est toujours différent donc on ne peut pas prévoir ce qu'il va se passer mais une chose est sûr : ta force va augmenter ainsi que ta production de sang.

- …

- Mais si tu deviens mon calice, tu sera coincé avec moi pour toujours.

- Je ne serais pas coincé car si j'accepte ça veut aussi dire que je veux rester avec toi, car j'aurais aussi ta vie entre mes mains.

- …

- Drago, fais de moi ton calice, crées le second lien. Tout de suite.

- Drago se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Harry, et le fixa avec étonnement.

- QUOI ?

- Crées le second lien.

- T-tu es sûr ?

- Oh oui ! A cent pour cent !

Drago sourit légèrement avant de porter à sa bouche son poignet. Il se mordit lui-même avant de le tendre à Harry qui eu mal pour lui en voyant devant lui un poignet aux veines ouvertes laisser échapper de grande quantité de sang. Il passa sa main dessous puis le guida jusqu'à sa bouche, commençant à boire le sang de Drago, un sang au goût incroyablement sucré qui coulait dans sa bouche puis sa gorge. Quand Drago lui indiqua qu'il avait assez bu, Harry s'écarta et, malgré ses lèvres fines tachées de sang, il ne pût s'empêcher de lui sourire.

- Pourquoi tu me souris comme ça Harry ?

- C'est juste que le fait de penser que j'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui compte pour moi et me rend heureux, et comme ça tu ne seras plus jamais tout seul. Ah et je ne veux pas que tu penses que c'est pour te faire souffrir par la suite, je ne te trahirais jamais.

- Je le sais Harry, je le sais. Et moi non plus je ne te laisserais jamais seul, je ne veux plus jamais te voir souffrir ou pleurer, je veux te voir sourire et entendre ton rire.

- Promis, je ne pleurerais plus si tu me promets une chose.

- Quoi ?

- Que c'est moi qui choisis notre tatouage.

- D'accord.

Après le second lien crée, il commença à voir la pièce tourner puis tout devint de plus en plus sombre et il tomba dans les bras de Drago qui savait ce qui allait se produire. Il coucha Harry sur son lit puis s'installa dans un fauteuil qui était juste en face et, sans s'en apercevoir, il s'endormit.

Le lendemain, c'est un bruit sourd qui le fit se relever en sursaut et il courut jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre qu'il ouvrit avec hâte, pour tomber sur un combat entre deux vampires.

- Enfoiré, tu vas voir !

- Vas-y je t'attends, allez montres-moi !

- Tsss.

Ils étaient en train de détruire les murs, les vases et les tableaux plus ou moins rares et qui servaient de décorations dans le long couloir. Mais la tapisserie semblait avoir été miraculeusement épargnée. Mais Drago, qui était loin d'être de bonne humeur, se mit à hurler.

- STOP ! NON MAIS CA VA PAS !

- P-Prince Drago...

- OUI ET CE PRINCE AURAIT VOULU DORMIR, MAIS NON ! VOUS DEUX, SI DANS UNE HEURE CE COULOIR N'EST PAS NI-CKEL, JE VOUS JURE QUE JE VOUS FERAIS CONNAITRE L'ENFER !

- O-Oui.

- Bien, alors au boulot ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

Drago retourna dans sa chambre et se figea devant un Harry plus magnifique que jamais. Ses cheveux cours et indisciplinés d'un brun foncé étaient devenus d'un noir intense, d'un lisse soyeux, et descendaient jusqu'à ses omoplates; ses yeux plus vert que jamais ornaient un visage plus fin.

Cependant sa voix restait la même, au plus grand plaisir de Drago.

- Quoi ? Je ne ressemble plus à rien ?

- Au contraire, tu es magnifique.

- V-vraiment !

- Oh oui.

* * *

**Alors ?**


	3. Un tatouage comme nous

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier tout ce qui lisent cette histoire et à m'excusée pour les fautes d'orthographe. **

**(je ne suis pas très douer dans ce domaine)**

* * *

**_Chapitre N°3 : un tatouage comme nous._**

_- POV. Général -_

Cela faisait environ une semaine qu'Harry vivait chez Drago et ils leur restaient toujours le dernier lien à créer, mais pour ça fallait-il encore qu'il arrive à parler à son vampire. En effet, depuis quelque jours, il était totalement invisible : ils ne se voyaient même pas... et sans en comprendre les raisons. Harry le vivait mal, mais vraiment très mal. Son vampire lui manquait, son visage, le son de sa voix, ses yeux, enfin tout quoi, sans compter que comme leur lien n'était pas totalement crée, Drago pouvait se passer du sang d'Harry. Et c'est à cette pensée qu'il perdit complètement la tête, se mettant à croire que Drago était avec quelqu'un d'autre, qu'il n'avais jamais eu besoin de lui, qu'il lui avait juste raconté de jolies choses, qu'il avait joué avec lui...

_- POV. Harry -_

Non mais il se prend pour qui ! Je le savais ! Il se fout de ma gueule ! Tsss de belles paroles en l'air oui ! Mais pourquoi… I-il m'avait dit que... Et voilà que je me mets à pleurer, allons bon… Mais pourquoi il me manque tant ? On est juste amis c'est tout... Et il...

Je pars en courant, mes larmes coulant sans arrêt. Je croise des vampires qui sont scotcher devant mon passage : oui car depuis mon changement je n'étais pas sortit une seule fois. Mais là, je rentre chez moi, je ne veux plus devoir espérer quelque chose qui ne se produira pas.

Alors je cours encore et encore, et bien sûr il apparaît en face de moi. Et là, la seule chose que je trouve à faire c'est de lui coller une gifle mémorable. Il en resta paralysé quelques secondes, une main sur sa joue devenue rouge.

- H-Harry pourquoi tu...

- POURQUOI ? TU ME DEMANDES POURQUOI ? TU TE MOQUES DE MOI C'EST CA ? TSSS, TU AS DISPARUT DEPUIS UNE SEMAINE ET POUR TOI C'EST LOGIQUE ?

- Écoutes Harry, je n'ai pas eu le choix, je t'en pris écoutes-moi.

- Très bien.

- Pas ici, viens.

Il a intérêt d'être convainquant. Mais où il va là ?

- Bon et on va où là ?

- Dans un endroit tranquille.

- Hum et pour toi cette conversation ne peut pas avoir lieu dans un couloir désert ?

- Non.

Un salon ? Il vient de m'emmener dans un salon juste pour parler... Je suis sur qu'il va me dire de partir, comme toujours je vais être tout seul. Bon après tout je devrais pouvoir m'y faire, j'ai toujours été seul.

- Assis-toi.

Bon lui il prend le canapé, donc moi le fauteuil qui est en face. Comme si j'allais m'asseoir à coté de lui…

- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose de très important, j'espère que tu ne vas pas me détester d'être comme ça…

Et voilà, c'est fini...

- Je ne peux plus être avec toi comme maintenant. Je, je...

Allez, achèves-moi qu'on en finisse…

- Je tiens trop à toi pour qu'on soit juste des amis.

- Q-Quoi ?

- Ce que je veux te dire c'est que je t'aime Harry mais pas comme un ami. Je veux embrasser tes lèvres et chaque partie de ton corps, je veux te prendre dans mes bras, te caresser, te faire l'amour... Je t'aime.

- …

I-il m'aime... Il veut m'embrasser... Me faire l'amour...

- Tu me détestes hein ?

- Non ! C'est que... Je ne m'attentais pas à ça.

- Mais tu ressens quoi pour moi ? Je suis sérieux tu sais…

- Je... T'aime vraiment, et c'est vraiment sérieux.

Drago sourit il se leva pour aller enlacer Harry qui se laissa bercer par le vampire. Quand Drago approcha son visage de lui, il n'eut pas attendre longtemps car c'est Harry qui l'embrassa.

_- POV. Drago -_

Il va me tuer, me pulvériser ou même pire : me laisser. Pourquoi mon idiot de père m'a enfermé dans cette chambre ? Tu parles, si jamais je le croise, je le crucifix au plafond ! Tiens Harry ! Mais il pleure ! Houlà je le sens mal là...

_*******PAFF*******_

- Il vient de me foutre une baffe ? Il m'en veut à mort, je suis foutu…

- H-Harry pourquoi tu...

- POURQUOI ? TU ME DEMANDES POURQUOI ? TU TE MOQUES DE MOI C'EST CA ? TSSS, TU AS DISPARUT DEPUIS UNE SEMAINE ET POUR TOI C'EST LOGIQUE ?

Il m'en veut à mort, j'avais raison... Si mon père tient à sa vie alors j'espère qu'il fera en sorte de ne jamais croiser mon chemin pendant un très long moment...

- Écoutes Harry, je n'ai pas eu le choix, je t'en pris écoutes-moi.

- Très bien.

Oh merci, merci, merci ! Si on parle ici je suis sur qu'on sera dérangé… Ah ! Je sais !

- Pas ici, viens.

- Bon et on va où là ?

- Dans un endroit tranquille.

- Hum et pour toi cette conversation ne peut pas avoir lieu dans un couloir désert ?

- Non.

Parce que si tu savais ce que je veux te dire...

- Assis-toi.

- Pourquoi il serait venu à coté de moi ? Je suis nul...

- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose de très important, j'espère que tu ne vas pas me détester d'être comme ça...

Allez, un peu de courage ! Tu es un prince non ?

- Je ne peux plus être avec toi comme maintenant. Je, je...

Pffffffff allez !

- Je tiens trop à toi pour qu'on soit juste des amis.

- Q-Quoi ?

- Ce que je veux te dire c'est que je t'aime Harry mais pas comme un ami. Je veux embrasser tes lèvres et chaque partie de ton corps, je veux te prendre dans mes bras, te caresser, te faire l'amour... Je t'aime.

- …

Pourquoi il ne dit rien ? C'est sûr il me déteste...

- Tu me détestes hein ?

- Non ! C'est que... Je ne m'attentais pas à ça.

- Mais tu ressens quoi pour moi ? Je suis sérieux tu sais…

- Je... T'aime vraiment, et c'est vraiment sérieux.

Il... Il m'aime... génial ! Et là, je le prends dans mes bras, et si je pouvais... C'est lui qui m'embrasse ! Le rêve...

_- POV. Général -_

Ils s'embrassaient tendrement puis passionnément. Aucun des deux ne voulaient se séparer mais Drago rompit ce doux contact.

- Tu m'en veux pour cette semaine ?

- A mort mais encore plus de ne m'avoir rien dit.

- Je ne pouvais pas : mon père a trouvé judicieux de m'enfermer dans une chambre pour me punir de la façon dont je lui ai parlé... Pardon...

- Hum alors j'espère ne pas le croiser car il va souffrir. Tu ne peux pas savoir tout ce que je me suis imaginé... Et maintenant que j'y pense... Je trouve ça ridicule...

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, j'ai cru que tu allais voir d'autres personnes, que tu m'avais raconter que du vent pour m'avoir et que tu allais me laisser...

- Sornette ! Jamais je ne te laisserais ! Et pour te le prouver, on va aller chez le tatoueur et celer à jamais notre lien, d'accord ?

- Hum d'accord !

Le tatoueur était vraiment très gentil : il avait accepté de prendre les deux jeunes hommes après les horaires habituels. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Harry et Drago avaient tous deux un tatouage parfaitement identique : un sublime serpent de couleur jade.


	4. Le pouvoir du calice

**_Chapitre N°4 : le pouvoir du calice_**

_- POV. Drago-_

Enfin il est à moi, pour toujours ! Mais alors pourquoi j'ai ce mauvais pressentiment ? C'est étrange... Tiens le voilà ! C'est quoi cette tête ? On dirait que quelqu'un est mort…

- Salut, pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

- J-j'ai reçut ça ce matin…

Une lettre... Je la lis et tombe à genoux par terre, le laissant me prendre dans ses bras et me serrer contre lui.

- C'est pas vrai ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?

- Calmes-toi…

- Comment veux-tu que je me calme après ce qui est écrit ?

Cette fois ils ne s'en tireront pas comme ça ! Je ne les laisserais jamais faire... Non jamais.

_- POV. Harry -_

Comment faire, comment faire... Mais c'est pas vrai... Oh non c'est lui ! Allez...

- Salut, pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

- J-j'ai reçut ça ce matin…

Je lui tends la lettre et là il tombe à genoux... Je le prends dans mes bras : c'est devenu naturel même si on ne fait rien ensemble.

- C'est pas vrai ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?

Je tente de le rassurer même si moi je ne le suis pas vraiment…

- Calmes-toi…

- Comment veux-tu que je me calme, après ce qui est écrit ?

Je ne trouve rien à répondre, j'ai juste peur…

_- POV. Général -_

Ils étaient tous deux au milieu du couloir, Drago dans les bras d'Harry. Cette lettre avait détruit le moral du vampire mais il s'était promis de ne jamais les laisser gagner.

Drago avait parfaitement comprit les mots de la personne qui leurs avait écrit, mais la seule personne à qui il pouvait en parler était en mission jusqu'à ce soir, il devait donc attendre et ne pas quitter d'une semelle son Harry. Il le suivra donc absolument partout mais dans les limites du raisonnable quand même, il attendrait juste devant la porte des toilettes.

Le soir arriva et Drago fit convoquer sa seule aide. Celle-ci arriva dans les deux minutes qui suivirent, bien sur Harry était toujours présent.

- Drago, il est rare que tu me demandes pour une mission. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Yuran, tu dois te douter de quelque chose non.

-Oui et je pense que ça a un rapport avec ton calice.

-Oui et tu es le seul à qui je peux confier ça, tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi.

- Comment ça ?

- On a reçut cette lettre.

Drago lui tendit la lettre.

_Au calice._

_J'esp__ère__ que tu profite__s__ bien de ton vampire car __c__e __ne__ sera __bientôt__ plus le cas quand tu sera__s__à__ moi._

_Je ne laisserais jamais Drago être heureux, jamais__,__ et c'est toi qui __paieras__ pour ses erreurs. _

_Mais di__s-__toi que tu vas aussi apprécier car __c__e sera une douce torture, douce pour moi, mais tu t'y habituera__s__._

_Je __sais__ que tu fera__s__ lire cette lettre __à__ Drago, alors ceci est pour lui :_ _mon ch__er__ vampire, tu ne pourra__s__ pas m'empêch__er__ de te prendre ton calice, tu ne s__ais__ même pas qui je suis et tu ne le séquestrera__s__ jamais. Donc attend__s-__toi __à__ le voir disparaître et profite__s__ bien du temps qu'il te reste __avec lui__ car bientôt c'est moi qui en profiterais._

… _Tu cr__oyais__ vraiment que j__'allais__ signe__r__ ?_

Yuran devint de plus en plus tendu, ses yeux plus dures et sa peau plus pâle même pour un demi-mort.

- Ce salaud refait son apparition.

- Oui et il veut Harry, mon calice.

- Et il ne l'aura pas, je ne le permettrais plus !

- Yuran, la mission que je veux te confier est la suivante, protèges Harry et trouves le plus de renseignements possible sur lui, je peux compter sur toi ?

- Bien sur mais pour ça je vais avoir besoin d'aide.

- Et tu penses à qui ?

- A Hermione, son intelligence sera des plus utiles puis à Ron, il n'y a pas plus rapide que lui ; et pour finir Blaise, il sauverait quelqu'un plus mort que vivant.

- Très bien, vas les chercher.

Yuran sortit, laissant Drago seul avec Harry qui restait silencieux, finissant par s'approcher et lui prendre les mains.

- Drago, c'est quoi cette histoire ? Tu peux m'expliquer ?

- On ne sait pas qui c'est mais quelqu'un s'amuse à séparer les calices de leurs vampires : il les viole pendant plusieurs mois et les relâche. Mais pour un calice se faire violer c'est comme si on lui brisait son âme… Le dernier calice qui a été kidnappé est celui de mon parrain : on l'a retrouvé un jour devant la porte les yeux vitreux. Il ne parlait plus, faisait des cauchemars chaque nuit et il finit par tomber dans le coma... Depuis ce jour, mon parrain reste enfermer dans ses appartements avec lui et on ignore pourquoi il ne se réveille pas.

- J-je peux le voir ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas mais je pense que je peux l'aider.

- Comment ?

- Je ne sais pas mais j'en suis sur. Et puis j'ai lu dans un de tes livres que les calices pouvaient avoir des pouvoirs : depuis que j'en suis un, je me sens différent.

- Je veux bien mais je doute que mon parrain te laisse approcher.

- On peut toujours tenter.

A cet instant, Yuran revint accompagné des trois personne qu'il avais énuméré. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux ondulés brun se présenta :

- Bonjours, je suis Hermione et tu dois être Harry, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, ravis de te rencontrer.

- Moi je suis Ron et là c'est Blaise, mon calice et accessoirement mon amant.

- Comment ça accessoirement ?

- Mais non je rigole !

Harry, Drago, Hermione et Ron rirent vivement en voyant la tête que faisait Blaise.

- Bien, Harry et moi avons quelque chose d'important à faire alors Yuran va tout vous expliquer. Hum Hermione peux-tu venir avec nous ?

- Bien sûr. A plus vous trois !

Drago se dirigea vers les appartements de son parrain suivit par Harry et Hermione, silencieux. Il frappa à la porte et entendit juste un espèce de grognement.

- Severus ? C'est moi, Drago, ouvres-moi.

- Non ! Qui sont ceux qui t'accompagnent ?

- C'est Harry, mon calice, et Hermione.

- Hum, d'accord.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un visage creusé par la fatigue. Cependant, personne ne vit les yeux d'Harry virer au doré, ni qu'inconsciemment il se dirigea vers la chambre où dormait le calice. Quand Severus voulut l'attraper par l'épaule pour l'empêcher d'entrer, il reçut une décharge électrique. Harry se retourna et dévisagea tous ceux qui étaient présent de ses yeux d'or sans vraiment les voir avant d'entrer. Il continua sa route vers le lit et posa une de ses mains sur le front du calice qui se mit à hurler pendant quelques secondes puis ce fut le silence. Harry finit par retrouver ses yeux normaux et se retourna en pleurant.

- C'est horrible ce qu'il lui a fait, c'est horrible... Drago je...

Il ne put finir sa phrase et Drago, qui avait sentie cette peur inconditionnelle que ressentait son calice, le prit dans ses bras en le serrant contre lui, lui demandant après quelques minutes :

- Est-ce que tu sais ce qui vient de se passer ?

- Oui je... Je lui ai tout fait oublier, tout ce qu'il lui a fait. J'ai tout vu mais pas son visage, je sais juste que c'est un homme plutôt jeune.

Un gémissement se fit entendre puis l'endormit se réveilla. Ses longs cheveux cendrés retombaient sur son visage d'une finesse angélique, ses yeux étaient de couleur rouge sombre et il dit d'une voix fatigué mais sereine :

- Sev ?

- oui je suis là.

- T'as une tête horrible…

- Ca c'est à force de m'inquiéter pour toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ca fait un an que tu dors idiot. Tu m'as tellement fait peur…

- Désolé…

Severus prit son calice dans ses bras avec une tendre douceur, tous deux étaient opposés tel un ange et un démon mais ils se complétaient à la perfection. Hermione, qui était à la porte, fit signe à Drago et Harry de sortir, ce qu'ils firent sans se retourner, car après tout ce temps les deux autres avaient beaucoup de choses à rattraper, rejoignant la jeune femme pour discuter avec elle dans le salon.

- Hermione, quel pouvoir a utilisé Harry ?

- Aucun si on veut : ils se protègent entre calice et il a supprimé les souvenirs qui le faisait souffrir, mais ça reste un réflexe. Par contre, le choc qu'a reçut Severus était dû à un pouvoir, celui de la foudre.

- La foudre ?

- Oui. Ce pouvoir existe mais il reste très rare : seul les calices qui sont nés d'un croisement entre un humain pur et un vampire ont ce don, ce qui veut dire que ton calice, Drago, a l'un des ses parents qui est un vampire.

- Un de mes parents serait un vampire...

- Oui Harry mais quoi qu'il en soit tu restes le calice de Drago, ça ne change rien.

- Et on peut retrouver ce parent vampire ?

- Oui, je vais mener des recherches de mon côté mais je reste sur la mission que tu m'as confié Drago.

- Très bien. Allez Harry, on va partir. Et puis je dois te dire quelque chose.

Harry et Drago partirent, laissant Hermione allait de son côté. Arrivés dans la chambre et une fois la porte fermée, Drago plaqua son calice contre le mur, ses mains de chaque côté de son visage.

- J'en peux plus...

- De quoi ?

- De te regarder sans pouvoir te toucher, sans te caresser, sans t'embrasser, je n'en peux plus…

Il s'approcha d'Harry.

- Je ne t'ai jamais interdit quoi que se soit Drago…

Drago sourit et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de son calice, passant une de ses jambes entre celles d'Harry et une main se glissant sous sa chemise pour commencer de douces caresses. La main chaude associée au baiser de Drago avait électrisé toutes les parties du corps d'Harry, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de répondre encore plus passionnément aux demandes de son vampire.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils se retrouvèrent bientôt tous les deux allongés sur le lit, totalement nus et se caressant mutuellement.

- Ah ! Drago... je t'en pris... j'en peux plus... ah !

Drago prit le sexe tendu de Harry dans sa bouche et le lécha tendrement tout en faisant entrer un de ses doigts dans le corps du jeune calice qui ne pouvait plus penser à rien mais laissa entendre un gémissement mêlant douleur et plaisir, puis seulement le plaisir. Drago entama des allers et retours dans l'intimité du jeune homme tout en remontant déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres entre-ouvertes. Un second doigt entra en lui puis un troisième quelque minute après en même temps que le vampire lécha le torse fin d'Harry, souriant un gémissement de mécontentement s'échappa de la bouche de son amant quand il retira ses doigts. Après un autre baiser, Drago pénétra son calice qui n'attendait que sa, débutant des allers et retours tout en embrassant le coup de celui-ci.

- Ah ! Drago... Je...

- Chut...

Drago mordit Harry et son plaisir s'intensifia, jouissant dans un râle clair qui fit venir son vampire en lui. Extrêmement fatigués, ils s'endormirent tous les deux serrés l'un contre l'autre, les jambes entrelacées et la tête d'Harry enfoncée dans le cou de Drago.

- Le lendemain fut plus difficile par contre, enfin surtout pour Harry qui avait un peu de mal à marcher.

- Désolé...

- T'en fais pas, c'était génial pour une première fois.

- C'ÉTAIT TA PREMIÈRE FOIS ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- …

- Tu vas t'en remettre ?

- Si tu m'embrasses alors oui.


	5. Si je le trouve, je le tue !

_Chapitre N°5 : Si je le trouve, je le tue !_

_- POV. Harry -_

Un mois. Un mois que Yuran, Hermione, Ron et Blaise recherchaient l'auteur de cette lettre et un mois que Drago me laissait dans cette chambre. Et il ne faisait plus rien avec moi, même pas un baiser… Par contre pour me piquer du sang ça il savait le faire ! Il pense plus qu'à l'auteur mystérieux de cette lettre qu'à moi… Il me manque, il me manque, il me manque, il me manque, il me MANQUE !

- Il va me payer ça… Tiens, ce soir c'est ceinture ! Tsss…

Bon il se passe quoi dehors ? Qui c'est... C'est la première foi que je le vois, en tout cas c'est un vampire sinon il serait déjà mort. Mais… C'est moi ou il me regarde ?! Il sourit maintenant et me fait signe de descendre… Pourquoi pas, en plus parler me fera le plus grand bien...

Je descends donc et arrive dans le parc, lui s'avançant vers moi, n'empêche il est plutôt beau : ses cheveux acier aux reflets violets sont superbes, ses yeux j'en parle même pas… D'un bleu à faire pâlir le ciel d'été, et un corps parfait, un vrai top modèle... Mais Drago est le plus mignon ! Hé ? Pourquoi je pense à lui moi ?

- Salut ! Je m'appelle Aron. Tu dois être le calice du prince Drago, non ?

- Oui, je m'appelle Harry. C'est la première fois que je te vois, tu vis ici ?

- Non, j'habite un peu plus loin et je passais par là quand je t'ai vu déprimer par la fenêtre. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il m'ignore royalement depuis un mois mais j'ai trouvé ma petite vengeance.

- Ah oui ?

- Ce soir ceinture, il n'est pas près de manger tiens !

- C'est cruelle pour ton vampire mais je pense qu'il comprendra assez vite.

- J'espère...

Il sourit et se retourne d'un coup, son visage devint sévère.

_- POV. Général -_

Une ombre s'approcha. C'était un vampire aux longs cheveux beige et aux yeux d'un noir intense, rendant Aron agressif envers lui, et, comme un flash, Harry reconnut l'ombre qui était dans les souvenirs du calice de Severus. Aron, lui, resta immobile avant de dire doucement au jeune calice de fuir.

- Harry, ne cherches pas à comprendre et pars en courant : je m'occupe de lui.

Sans rien dire, le calice recula de quelques pas quand l'inconnu se mit à parler.

- Non, non, non, petit calice. Toi, tu viens avec moi et toi aussi Aron, autant en profiter vous ne croyez pas ?

- Comme si j'allais te laisser toucher au calice de Drago…

- Mais tu n'as pas le choix.

- Ah oui ?!

Aron s'élança sur lui mais, comme s'il pouvait voir chacun de ses mouvements, l'ennemi esquiva chacun de ses coups puis attrapa le jeune vampire au cou en fixant Harry.

- Dis-moi, je suis sur que tu ne veux pas qu'il meurt n'est-ce pas ?

- Laissez-le.

- Hum... non.

- Si je viens avec vous, vous le laisserez ?

- D'accord.

Harry s'approcha et l'inconnu lâcha Aron qui s'effondra au sol, le souffle cour. Le brun l'aida à se redresser et lui murmura doucement sans que l'autre ne puisse entendre.

- Dis à Drago que je lui fais confiance, il me retrouvera et je ne me laisserais pas faire non plus. Ah et fous-lui une gifle pour moi dès que tu le vois pour tout le temps qu'il m'a laissé seul.

Il ne répondit pas mais mémorisa chaque mot du jeune calice, ce dernier partant avec l'inconnu laissant Aron. Celui-ci entra dans le chateau et se mit chercher Drago. Celui-ci avais senti que Harry était terrifié, tendu et qu'il s'éloignait de plus en plus du chateau, il croisa Aron à cet instant et ce dernier le gifla.

- A-Aron ! tu...

- C'est pour Harry, pour l'avoir laissé un mois seul.

- Harry ! Où il est ?

- Il l'a enlevé… Je n'ai rien pu faire, pardon Drago, mais ce type était trop fort pour moi.

- QUOI ?!

- Il m'a dit de te dire qu'il te faisait confiance pour le retrouver,et qu'il ne se laissera pas faire.

- Non non non non... Mais c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai... Ca ne peut pas être vrai... Harry, HARRY!

Il tomba a genoux et pleura, sa tête calée entre ses mains fines, Aron posa une de ses mains sur le dos de son prince afin de tenter de le réconforter.

- Drago, on a un avantage sur lui : il m'a laissé en vie et j'ai vu son visage, je sais qui il est, il a fait une erreur en me laissant.

- Qui... Qui c'est alors ?

- C'est Belliade. Il est vraiment plus fort qu'avant.

- Belliade, celui que mon père avait bannis ?

- Oui, mais il t'en veut à ce point ?

- Je peux répondre à ce sujet : tu avais à peine dix ans à cet époque et Belliade était bien décidé à faire de toi son calice malgré ton refus à chacune de ses avances.

- Q-Quoi ?!

- Tu as bien entendu mon fils : il est arrivé à un point tel qu'il t'a mordu et c'est là que moi et les quatre membres du conseil avons décidé de le bannir.

- Et la pour ce venger il s'en prend à Harry, mon Harry... Si... Si je le retrouve, je le tue. Il va me payer ça, je vais le réduire en pièces, le vider de son sang, le démembrer en des centaines de morceaux...

De son côté, Harry avait été enfermé dans une chambre où seul un lit à moitié mangé par les termites trônait au centre d'une pièce véritablement insalubre du sol au plafond. Puis son bourreau entra avec le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait les cheveux noir et bien lisse, les yeux tout aussi sombre et un teint mat, il était habillé de la tête aux pieds en noir comme s'il revenait d'un enterrement.

- Tu es un petit calice bien trop gentil.

- Et toi un idiot qui ne sait pas qui il a en face de lui.

- Oh si je le sais bien et ton petit Drago ne pourra rien pour toi.

- Idiot, tu n'as pas oublié quelqu'un à ton avis?

- Comment sa ?

- Il y a Aron et, devines quoi, il sait qui tu es. Et aussi, tu peux être sûr que Drago ne te le pardonnera jamais : il va te chercher et te trouver, et il te tuera une fois qu'il l'aura fait.

- A deux contre moi, je doute qu'il soit assez fort.

- Si tu vas par là, il y a aussi Hermione, Ron, Blaise, Yuran, avec peut être aussi Severus et son calice qui va beaucoup mieux !

- Comment ça il va beaucoup mieux ?

- Oui il s'est réveillé ! Ca te surprend ?

- C'est toi…

- Oui, je sais tout ce que tu lui as fait subir et, crois-moi, Severus va te le faire payer chèrement s'il te retrouve.

- Tsss.

Il s'approcha un peu plus de Harry et il passa sa main sur la joue de celui-ci avant qu'une puissante décharge électrique le repoussa.

- Toi ?

- Quoi moi ?

- T-tu as la foudre qui te protège, ça veut dire que...

- Qu'un de mes parents est un vampire… Eh oui je suis demi-vampire mais mon sang humain est plus présent.

Il sortit en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles, laissant Harry seul qui s'assit sur le lit en prenant sa tête entre ses mains, chuchotant.

- Drago dépêches-toi…

Entre temps, Drago hurlait de tous les côtés et devenais de plus en plus invivable.

- Yuran ! Trouves-moi tout ce que tu peux sur Belliade, je veut tout sur tout ! Blaise ! Des potions de soin, énergétique, tout, absolument tout ! Hermione ! Je veux un plan parfait, sans aucune faille, parfait !

- Drago calmes-toi je t'en pris.

- Severus, tu nous aides hein ?

- Bien sur qu'il va vous aider.

- Yun !

- Sev, il m'a sauvé, enfin surtout toi. Tu lui dois bien ça.

- Bon bon, d'accord. Je t'aiderais Drago. Je vais aider Hermione avec ses plans, Yun tu aides Blaise ?

- Oh oui, allez Blaise on si met ?

- Avec plaisir.

Drago, lui, tournait en rond tout en répétant sans cesse « je vais le tuer ».

* * *

Dsl pour le retar


	6. Le pisteur

**Voila le chapitre 6... **

**Désoler du retard mais ma correctrice a pas beaucoup de temps (entre ses cours ses propre histoire) **

**Sinon bonne lecture :)**

* * *

_Chapitre N°6 : Le pisteur_

_ - POV. Drago -_

Deux semaine. 14 jours. 14 jours qu'il est loin de moi… 14 jours que ce crétin me l'a volé… Si seulement on avait un pisteur...

OUIIII ! Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi je n'y avais pas penser avant mais quel idiot...

-Aron, Aron ! Dis-moi, tu peux contacter Tom pour moi !

-Tom, Tom Jedusort !

-Non Tom pouce ! Bien sûr Tom Jedusort, il est un pisteur exceptionnelle il pourra le retrouver j'en suis sur !

-Mais c-c'est lui qui...

-Aron, je t'en pris... pour Harry…

-Ok, je vais lui demander…

_ - POV. Général -_

Aron disparut pour se retrouver quelque heures plus tard devant une vielle maison au milieux de nul part à laquelle il frappa en soupirant, résigner.

-Hum c'est pour quoi ?

-T-Tom c'est moi... Aron.

Un bruis sourd retentit puis la porte s'ouvrit. Tom était imposant mais avec un visage fin, sublime, des cheveux d'un noir de geai, ainsi que des yeux rouge sombre.

-Aron... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'ai... Heu... On a besoin de ton aide Tom…

-Juste ça...

-Écoutes Tom, tu es un excellent pisteur et c'est vraiment important, je t'en pris.

-Non ! A chaque fois que tu viens me voir c'est pour me demander quelque chose ! Tu sais très bien ce que je ressens pour toi, tu sais que je t'aime tellement !

-Je le sais Tom mais je suis un vampire et toi un pisteur, c'est impossible pour nous : ton clan te rejetterait et je sais que tu ne le supporterais pas !

-Je me fous de mon clan ! Tu es celui qui est le plus important pour moi Aron !

-Je...

Il ne laissa pas Aron finir sa phrase qu'il l'embrassa.

-Non Tom... Pas ici...

-Chut...

Tom entraina le vampire chez lui et il commença à caresser doucement son torse en dessous du t-shirt. Quand sa main arriva au bas-ventre, elle entra doucement dans le pantalon noir dont le bouton et la fermeture éclaire avait déjà été ouverts d'une main souple.

- Ah... Non... Tom...

Le pisteur entra sa main dans le boxer et s'empara du sexe tendu de son vampire avant de commencer des aller-retour tout en douceur, puis de plus en plus soutenus.

- Ah!... Tom...

Le vampire se libéra dans les mains du pisteur puis reprit son souffle et se rhabilla.

-Tom, je... Pourquoi ?

-Tu le sais pourquoi, je t'aime.

-Je vais te proposer quelque chose : tu nous aides et une fois ce problème résolut, on parle sérieusement de nous. Ca te va ?

-D'accord, tu me le promets ?

-Oui, c'est promis.

Cette fois, ce fut Aron qui embrassa Tom et avec un doux sourire en prime. Ils partirent tous les deux au château. Lorsqu'ils furent devant le prince et son père, l'histoire qui lui fut révélé le choqua.

Tom Jedusort, nous avons demandé ton aide pour retrouver un vampire du nom de Belliade : il a enlevé le calice de mon fils et tu es la seule personne qui puisse le retrouver et surtout qui accepte de travailler avec nous.

-Je vais mettre quelques points au clair : si je vous aide c'est parce que Aron me l'a demandé et c'est tout. De plus, pour l'aide que je vais vous donner, j'aurais quelque chose à vous demander.

-Et bien pour un pisteur tu est bien impolie !

-Ce que je veux, c'est pouvoir rester ici avec Aron : comme cela fait 5 ans que j'ai quitté mon clan, je ne suis plus un véritable pisteur.

-Devant cette révélation Aron crut qu'il allait le frapper.

-PARDON ?! TU TE MOQUES DE MOI LA ?!

-Non Aron : depuis que je t'ai rencontré, j'ai... Laisses tomber, je vous aiderais.

_ - POV. Aron -_

Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ce crétin ne ma rien dit ?! Mais pourquoi... Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je le rencontre, pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit mon calice, pourquoi je suis amoureux de lui à un tel point… Mais quel idiot, si seulement il m'avait dit qu'il avait quitté son clan, il serait venu avec moi, il serait resté avec moi, il... Il... Serait mon calice…

- Toi, viens avec moi : il faut qu'on parle plus tôt que prévu...

Il me suit sans rien dire, il a plutôt intérêt d'ailleurs. Là, cette pièce sera parfaite.

- Tom, pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?! Tu aurais dû me le dire ! Tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé ! Tu es un crétin, un idiot, un abruti et tout ce que tu veux d'autre ! Tu dis que tu m'aimes mais tu restes silencieux, tu ne fais rien et pas une seul fois tu as cherché à me donner de tes nouvelles, jamais... Jamais tu... Voilà que je pleure maintenant, c'est de ta faute tout ça... Ta faute…

Il me prend dans ses bras, il est si chaud…

-Je suis désolé Aron, je pensais que tu ne voulais pas de moi. Mais tout à l'heure, tu m'as embrassé et...

-Abruti ! crétin ! Si je ne voulais pas de toi, expliques-moi pourquoi je t'ai laissé faire tout ça tout à l'heure ?!

-Je...

-Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux de toi, tu es si bête...

-Quoi !?

-Pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux de toi ?! Et le pire ! C'est que c'est toi ! C'est toi que je veux comme calice, juste toi... Et toi, pendant 5 ans, tu me fais croire que tu es toujours dans ton clan… CRÉTIN !

Abruti, abruti, abruti...

_ - POV. Général -_

Aron pleurait dans les bras de Tom, de son pisteur, de son calice… Et lui qui ne disait rien, il était juste là, silencieux… En faite, il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il avait entendu : son vampire l'aimait et le voulait comme calice… Il resserra son étreinte.

-Si tu me l'avait dit Aron… Je t'aime trop pour te faire pleurer…

-Alors jures-moi que dès qu'on aura retrouvé Harry, tu me laisseras faire de toi mon calice, pour toujours…

-Je te le jure.

Une fois calmés, Aron et Tom retournèrent dans la salle où les attendaient Drago et son père. Peu de temps après, ils confièrent la tête des opérations à Tom qui, comme tout le monde l'avait bien remarqué, ferait bientôt partit des leurs en tant que calice.

Drago sentait que l'état de son calice se dégradait de jours en jours, il ne garderait plus très longtemps son calme et ça commençait un peu trop à se faire sentir. Il voulait Harry, le tenir dans ses bras, l'embrasser, dormir avec lui, voire ses yeux, entendre sa voix et, surtout, il voulait lui demander pardon…

De son coté Harry restait en vie que par miracle, son bourreaux ayant vite trouvé un moyen pour annuler la barrière électrique qu'il avait eu tant de mal à créer. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'il se faisait violer chaque soir, frapper et torturer, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Il ne tenait que parce que ses pensées se dirigeaient vers Drago, son vampire, vers ses sourires, ses yeux, le son de sa voix, ses moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, tout ça le faisait tenir. Il avait dit à Aron de dire au blond qu'il attendrait, qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire, mais plus les jours défilaient plus ça devenait dur. Il fallait que Drago se dépêche, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps et il le savait. La porte s'ouvrit sur Belliade qui le fixait, amusé. Sans rien dire, il ôta le pantalon qui le gênait et retourna brusquement Harry sur le dos avant de le pénétrer sans se soucier des cris étouffés de douleur du jeune calice. Il jouit en lui puis se retira sans un mot avant de s'en aller. Harry pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et murmura d'une voix à peine audible avant de sombrer dans un sommeil fait de cauchemars.

- Drago, dépêches-toi, je t'en pris...

* * *

**Je prévoie de réécrire cette histoire, mais pas dans l'immédiat (une autre est en cours d'écriture ^^) **

**Voila, Bien sur je vous tiendraient au courant ;)**


End file.
